Happy Holloween
by KittiKat626
Summary: [IchiRuki] She wasn't positive why she called Ichigo—of all people—into the changing room when she needed help. But she did know why she'd responded to his kiss, and why she'd let the not–so–innocent question slip past her lips. —Please Review!—


**Name: **Happy Holloween  
**Rating: **T  
**Genres: **Romance/Humor  
**Pairings: **IchiRuki, IshiHime  
**Summary:** [IchiRuki She wasn't positive why she called Ichigo—of all people—into the changing room when she needed help. But she did know why she'd responded to his kiss, and why she'd let the not–so–innocent question slip past her lips.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Bleach, or the characters.

* * *

**Happy Holloween**

Rukia blinked a few times, her violet eyes curious.

"What's Holloween?"

Orihime laughed, putting her juice box down as she smiled at her friend. She said, "No, silly. _Hallow_een. It's a holiday where kids dress up and go from door to door, getting candy. Older people, like Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun and you, Kuchiki-san, go to Halloween parties instead, because Trick or Treating is for the little people."

"What do you do at a Holloween party?"

She was confused. Veeery confused.

"Weeell..." Orihime blinked a few times, her finger pressing to her lips. "We all dress up in costumes and have fun! We drink punch, and sometimes, people sing!"

"... sing?"

"Uh huh! Here, I'm going costume shopping in a few hours, actually. Come with me! We're meeting Tatsuki, and Ishida-kun, and Kurosaki-kun at the store."

"Ooh... well, then... maybe..."

Orihime grinned brightly and clapped her hands together, her eyes sparkling happily as a little laugh escaped her lips. "Then it's settled! You can come and I'll even pay for your costume, since you live in Soul Society, and don't have any money. Oh, you could be a cat, or a princess, or even..."

Rukia droned her friend out as she sipped on her own juice. She was currently sitting in Orihime's living room, snacking on crackers and cheese; her friend had asked her over, just to make sure that knew what Halloween was, because, of course, Kuchiki-san just _had_ to come to her party Halloween night!

**_An Hour Later..._**

"Rukia! _You_ came?"

Ichigo blinked at her a few times, staring her in the eyes as Orihime bounced beside them.

"Yes, fool. Orihime told me about Holloween, and about her par—"

"_Hallow_een, Rukia! _Hallow_een!" Ichigo said, sighing as he stuffed his hands in his pockets as the other three went inside the store to begin prowling around.

"Why did _you_ agree to come to a Holloween party?" Rukia asked, folding her arms over her chest as she peaked inside the store. The bright red, yellow, green and pink costumes were staring back at her. She took a step forward, then another...

"I didn't know what I was doing!" Ichigo replied loudly. "She just said it was a get-together, and she told me that you'd already agreed, and since I figured that, if it was _too boring_, I could just run away..."

It was at that point that he realized she wasn't listening to him. Instead, she had run inside the store and was poking around at every single costume. Groaning, he followed the little midget and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Rukia, _these_ costumes will not fit you. _You _need to go to the children's department."

Rukia pouted, but let Ichigo lead her to the smaller costumes. The same bright colors stared right back at her, and her disappointment at not being able to poke through the lager ones disappeared as she began to run around happily.

"How come you aren't looking at costumes, Ichigo?" she asked, holding a princess costume in front of her to look at it. "I mean... _these ones_ don't fit you, riiiight?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm wearing my Shinigami robes as a costume. I'm following you around to make sure you don't ruin things. Got it?"

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him before putting a few more costumes back on the rack. She quickly forgot her annoyance as she said happily, "There are soo many! Who makes them all? Ooh, I want to try this one on, Ichigo!"

She happily held up a dark black cat costume, grinning as she waved it in front of Ichigo's face. Raising an eyebrow, he began pushing her toward the changing room and shoved her into inside before leaning up against the outside wall.

After a few more minutes, Rukia uttered an annoyed growl from inside.

"Ichigo, help me!"

He rolled his eyes, which seemed to be a minutely occurrence around Rukia, and peaked inside, just to make sure she was at least partly dressed. Seeing that she was, he walked inside after making sure no one was watching; the _last _thing he needed was more rumors about him and Rukia.

"What's wrong, pipsqueak?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Rukia turned toward him and his breath caught in his throat; the costume was _tight_, very tight; he could see every inch of her body, as if it weren't covered at all. The costume wore like a swimsuit, then had a small, flaring skirt that came halfway down to her knees. Tight, black cloth went down and covered her hands and her fingertips; she hadn't gotten around to putting the whiskers or the cat ears on.

"... help with what?" he asked again, finally finding his voice as Rukia squirmed around in the costume.

"Too tight! I _hate_ tight! And I can't get to the zipper!" she said, reaching back, her pink tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she tried again and again to reach said zipper, which continued to stay just a little bit out of reach.

Ichigo managed a laugh through his dry throat as he reached over and grabbed the zipper.

"Want me to unzip it?" he asked, his hot breath hitting her neck. She nodded, her hands holding back her hair as he pulled the black piece of plastic down. And he was thankful to note that she had kept her bra on.

"I'll be... going now..." Ichigo mumbled quietly.

Rukia was beginning to peal the costume off, but Ichigo still didn't make a move to leave. His eyes were on her back, staring. She didn't seem to notice as she began to mutter quietly.

"I think I needer a bigger size... stupid Ichigo... kids department, my foot..."

Before he quite realized what he was doing, his hands had grabbed her wrists and pinned her up against the wall. She blinked up at him, her eyes filled with surprise. He stared down at her, his breathing hard as his eyes roamed over her soft, white skin. The black cloth was still covering the whole front of her body, but his fingers touched skin where she's taken her arms out of the sleeves.

"Ichigo... what—"

She didn't get any further before he pressed his lips hard to hers. Her eyes immediately fluttered closed as she responded to the kiss. All the tension that had built up over the months disappeared as Ichigo deepened the kiss, making her moan. His hands finally let go of her wrists as they began to venture downward. He caressed her neck, her sides, her stomach. She responded by pushing herself closer to him.

"Rukia..." He groaned out her name as she pushed her hands under his shirt. She smirked and broke off the kiss. As he stared deeply into her violet eyes, he smiled at the hazy, unfocused look in them.

He kissed her once more, then stood back, needing to put some distance between them, or he knew he would lose it.

"Ichigo..."

He turned to leave, but then looked back to her. She was smiling, and he noticed the slightly mischievous look in her eyes.

"If I get this one, will you take it off of me again tonight?"

His eyes went slightly wide, and his mouth hung open as she continued to stare at him.

And later, at the check-out counter, when Orihime questioned if the costume was big enough for Kuchiki-san, she simply replied,

"Oh, it doesn't matter too much. I won't be wearing it very long, anyway."

**The End**

* * *

_Oh, wow._ Mwahaha! Who wants to bet that neither Ichigo or Rukia make it to Orihime's _Hallow_een party?

I'm thinking of making a sequel about the Halloween party. I'm not sure, though. As Ichigo and Rukia probably wouldn't even make it and all, and even if they did, all the guys would be jumping on Rukia 'cause of her costume. Hmm... now THAT's an idea.

To do or not to do? _That_ is the question...

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
